warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Metamorphosis
Event Information Red Lokust LSD}} Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Ally : Sentinels. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions * > : **Awards or Omega Romero Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Sasha and the Red Lokust continue their path of destruction across the Sector. **What fuels their drive for revenge against Malachi and his Sentinels is still unknown. *See < HERE > for more informaiton on the narrative to this point. Trivia *'' '' is the 9th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust faction as the antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm - ( #11 ) ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon - ( #16 ) ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) - ( #22 ) ( Jan 2014 ) ***Operation: Wildfire - ( #44 ) ( Nov 2015 ) ***Operation: Frostbite - ( #45 ) ( Dec 2015 ) ***Operation: Aftermath - ( #46 ) ( Jan 2016 ) ***Operation: Remnants - ( #47 ) ( Feb 2016 ) ***Operation: Red Exodus - ( #85 ) ( Dec 2018 ) *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records * : ** *Special Event Firsts : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Metamorphosis - ( Official ) * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Metamorphosis-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Metamorphosis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Metamorphosis-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 Metamorphosis-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Metamorphosis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Metamorphosis-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features Sparrow-LargePic.png|Sparrow Red Lokust NPC Unit SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Romero Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Metamorphosis-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RedLokust-FactionTraits.png|Red Lokust Faction Traits RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #55 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Metamorphosis-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions Metamorphosis-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Metamorphosis-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Sentinels.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Lancer-LargePic.png|Lancer GEN III Survivors ( ) Lancer-TrainingToken.png|Lancer Faction Training Token OnDeadlyGround-LargePic.png|On Deadly Ground Romero Epic Tech Metamorphosis-LargePic.png|Metamorphosis War Trophy Metamorphosis-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-Metamorphosis.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-Metamorphosis.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-Metamorphosis.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-Tech-Metamorphosis.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-GenI-Metamorphosis.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 1 Rolls : 2 ArmsCache-Black-GenII-Metamorphosis.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 3 Tony-LargePic.png|Tony ( S ) Track : Main Mission : 6, 10, 14 Gallery - Faction Track Prizes ArmsCache-Black-Token-Metamorphosis.gif|Black Arms Cache Track :Faction Mission : 3 Rolls : 3 Lancer-LargePic.png|Lancer Track : Faction Mission : 1, 3, 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons LancerBase-MapICON.png|Level 5 Main Target 1 Event Base Icon TonyBase-MapICON.png|Level 10 Main Target 2 Event Base Icon SparrowBase-MapICON.png|Level 35 Main Target 6 Event Base Icon HermitBase-MapICON.png|Level 45 Main Target 7 Event Base Icon OmegaRomeroBase-MapICON.png|Level 1000 Sector Target Event Base Icon Video Navigation Category:A to Z